


Restraining the Dragon

by Naoish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoish/pseuds/Naoish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless McHanzo fucking because I am so thirsty for these two that I just couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraining the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really trying to write porn, and my first time posting it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd

It had happened late one night after a mission, when McCree had discovered something exciting about Hanzo that even perhaps he was unaware of.

They'd been arguing. About something stupid, McCree was sure. Hanzo was unconvinced.

"You are a fool for diving in front of me. I can handle myself." Hanzo hissed. McCree snickered and shook his head, brushing off his concerns. His hand was waving dismissively in the air, only serving to anger his partner.

Hanzo grit his teeth and gave McCree a shove, nothing too hard, but enough to stun him briefly. McCree shoved back, pushing him down onto the twin bed and quickly climbing over to straddle him. Hanzo brought his hands up to push McCree off, but McCree deftly gathered them both and pinned them high above the archer's head. His metal arm gave him an unnatural advantage strength wise, and he was sure to use it. He leaned in, grinning, just inches from Hanzo's face.

Hanzo was stunned, but there was something else evident in his eyes, obvious in his expression. Something McCree had seen many times before when they met up in secret on nights like these.

"Does that strike your fancy, darlin'?" McCree crooned, trailing his cool metal hand along Hanzo's jaw. Hanzo shivered and turned his head, but his face was a deep red, and that was all McCree needed to know he had done something terribly right.

Under any other circumstances, Hanzo would be the one in charge. He was a dominant force by nature, an elder brother filling in the shoes of his inherited responsibility.

However, McCree was frustratingly lax, but perhaps that was why the two got along so well. McCree was the balancing force that Hanzo had always craved subconsciously. The calm to his raging storm.

To say their lovemaking before had been tame was true. McCree would come quietly knocking on Hanzo's door long after the others were asleep, and their bodies would crash as one, desperate to touch one another like they'd never get the chance again. They'd fuck, quietly, and then McCree would go loping back to his room with satisfaction.

But since their fight, since Hanzo had come to embrace his kink, they'd been fucking each other just about any time their teammates' heads were turned.

So here he was, shoving Hanzo into a small storage room on base after a mission because the walk back to their rooms was just too long.

Hanzo's mouth found his in the dim light as soon as the door was shut, all passion and furious lust. McCree pushed against him, pinning Hanzo's body between his own and the wall, running his rough palm over the other's smooth skin. Hanzo was shivering, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous red in anticipation. McCree tugged at Hanzo's collar, and the other seemed more than eager to oblige in pushing his clothes down and around his ankles.

"I been thinking about fuckin' you all day," McCree murmured, brushing his nose along the line of Hanzo's neck down to his collarbone. The archer shuddered and clutched against his lover.

"H-hurry up," Hanzo demanded, eliciting a dark chuckle from McCree. "Please."

"Bossy, bossy." McCree reached up with his metal hand and tugged the ribbon free from Hanzo's hair, letting the shiny black locks fan over his neck and shoulders. McCree backed up, seizing Hanzo by his upper arm and moving him further into the room to lean over a crate.

McCree deftly tied Hanzo's hands together by the wrists over the small of his back and pushed him over. Hanzo's thighs twitched eagerly, something McCree delighted in before he was fishing lube from his pocket and slicking up a finger.

It slid in easily, and Hanzo let out a happy sigh when McCree's finger was pushed in to the knuckle. McCree went slowly, twisting his finger, curling it, searching for the spot that made Hanzo's knees buckle. He added another finger, and another, and soon Hanzo was desperately pleading for something more.

" _Hurry_."

"I been thinkin', y'know, that you get kinda bossy even when I'm the one takin' the lead," McCree murmured, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a simple black gag with soft cloth ties. "So I went 'n bought this."

"I-, okay." Hanzo said quietly, and then McCree was grinning wildly as he fitted the ball in Hanzo's mouth and tied it tightly behind his head.

Hanzo whimpered when McCree lined himself up, a burning heat pressed against something so sensitive. When he pushed in, Hanzo saw stars.

McCree pulled his serape over his head once he was buried to the hilt inside Hanzo and gently slid it between him and the rough surface of the crate. Hanzo only watched from underneath him before McCree picked up a desperate, near-ruthless pace.

Hanzo's teeth clicked against the gag, his cries of pleasure muffled against the hard surface.

"Sorry, darlin', I can't quite hear ya." McCree teased, and Hanzo would have felt a twinge of embarrassment had McCree not brushed the tight bundle of nerves deep inside him just then, causing Hanzo's head to throw back as static shot across his vision. Pleasure seized every nerve, curled his toes, and a deep moan wrenched itself from his throat.

McCree hummed, pleased with himself. He hoisted one of Hanzo's legs up before returning to pound mercilessly into his partner. Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut, too much effort to keep them from rolling. Drool pooled around the gag and out of his mouth in a growing wet spot on the serape. With every thrust, he felt himself slipping, like he was going mad with the overwhelming sensation. His cock swung helplessly, untouched and dripping.

 _I'm gonna die if you keep that up_ , he wanted to say. But he was sure words like that would only serve to feed the cocky outlaw's ego, and he'd only thrust harder, faster and then Hanzo would really be fucked. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

A familiar heat pooled in his belly, and then his mind was wiped of any rational thought, only focused on the wet slap of their bodies meeting and the thick heat buried inside him. He tried to say something around the gag, a warning, a plea, but the only thing that came out were moans he'd certainly be ashamed of later.

"Me too." McCree grunted anyway, picking up the pace and pounding even harder into Hanzo, groaning as they approached their climax in unison.

Hanzo came first, streaking white between himself and the serape, shuddering as his orgasm seized his muscles, clenching his entire body as waves of pleasure rolled through him. McCree grunted behind him, delivering short, quick thrusts before he was slumped over Hanzo, panting against the back of his neck.

They stayed like that for a brief moment. Two sweaty, tired men resting on one another. McCree's breaths came out ragged, rolling out of his mouth and across the thin sheen of sweat on Hanzo's skin. Hanzo was breathing even harder, but his tongue pushed helplessly against the gag as he sucked air through his nose.

McCree peppered kisses over Hanzo's shoulders and neck as his cock softened and slipped out. He tucked himself away quietly, only focused on Hanzo's wellbeing as the afterglow dimmed.

Hanzo's legs buckled, and then he was crouching, pressing his forehead to the side of the crate as his senses came back online. The adrenaline high was gone, and then suddenly he could feel the soreness in his thighs on top of the strain from the mission.

"You alright, darlin'?" McCree asked quietly, and Hanzo nodded weakly. McCree untied his restraints, tucking them both into his pocket.

McCree maneuvered Hanzo's sleeve back over his shoulder and pulled the serape over it. Hanzo leaned into his touch, his features softened with exhaustion. McCree scooped him up, one hand under his knees and neck, holding him close to his chest.

Hanzo savored the closeness, the affection in his gentle, thoughtful touches. A fuzzy heat settled in his stomach, something he was sure felt like love. He glanced up at his partner's scruffy face before sleep was tugging at his consciousness.

It would have been romantic, he thought, if the last thing on his mind before he slipped under was McCree's face. But for now, all he could think was damn, they'd _definitely_ have to do this more often.

 


End file.
